


Window to The Soul

by adventuresofnic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate AU, SuperCorp, and cat, and lena, its a new take on soulmates, kara x lena - Freeform, literally everyone is a minor character except kara, lot of background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofnic/pseuds/adventuresofnic
Summary: Kara was certain she would never meet her soulmate, until she does in the most unexpected way possible.ORSoulmate AU where you share eye colors until you meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's a lot of firsts with this fanfic. It's the first short story I've written since I've started my book. It's the first fanfic I've done for the Supergirl fandom, it's also the first supercorp fanfic I've written. It's the first oneshot I've written that's over 2,000 words. Yeah, loads of new stuff for me. But, I hope you all enjoy! <3  
-Nic

The term “soulmate” is not taken lightly on any planet, especially Krypton. They were rare there. The Kryptonian race having blue eyes made the long-awaited event near impossible. You were considered lucky if your irises were two different shades. Kara though, she wasn’t just called lucky, she was said to be blessed by Rao. The way soulmates worked was deemed poetic by most; the eyes were considered to be the window to the soul and for the soul to be split in two, well it only makes sense that the eyes are too.  


Kara Zor-El was a rare individual in a rare circumstance. Her left eye was a brilliant blue- which was expected, but unlike the rest of her red sun species, her right eye was a daring hue of green. Many were envious of her growing up, saying how easy it would be for her to find her soulmate. She thought so too at first. That is until she realized not a single Kryptonian had green eyes, which meant the possibility of Kara finding her other half was slim.  


Krypton was an inter-planetary post but Kara meeting her alien soulmate in a universe as vast as hers? What had appeared to be all the odds in her favor quickly diminished. She never felt too bad about it though, most Kryptonians never found their true love but were in happy relationships anyway. Her mother and father for example. They each had different blue orbs that never changed to match when they first met but they had a content life and family.  


At least that’s what Kara assumed until her home planet exploded into millions upon millions of pieces of shrapnel. She would never forget the words her mother muttered to her before the pod closed – “Rao chose you Kara, find your other half and just be _you_. Take care of Kal-El, I love you.” As her ship raced off the ramp and into the sky those words echoed in her mind. Once she was out of Krypton’s orbit, she was knocked off her course to Earth and into the Phantom Zone. Twenty-four years never felt so long.  


For most those years she was in a dreamless sleep, it went by fast. But sometimes she would wake, and it was terrifying. She would think of her parents and how they were no longer there. She would think of Kal-El and wonder if he ever made it to Earth or if he too was doomed to the endless fate of the Phantom Zone. More often than not she would think of her soulmate. Somewhere out there in the universe they were waiting on her to come to them. And she never would. Kara, the last daughter of Krypton, was stuck in a place where time did not exist. Where she did not exist either.  


The last time she woke, she looked out at the hazing space before her- her reflection caught in the pods shield. She looked at herself, one eye green and the other blue. In the time she was stuck there, that is the only time Kara cried. She cried for her soulmate that she would never meet, a love never found. She fell back asleep with the thought of green and a broken heart.  
. . .  


Somehow, someway, she made it out. By some grand scheme of the universe she was knocked out of the Phantom Zone. Her pod resumed it course to Earth once free; albeit twenty-four years too late, at least she made it. Kara couldn’t tell you what happened, the only thing she remembers about landing on the planet is a man bearing the House of El on his chest ripping off the front of her pod and offering a hand.  


That man was her cousin, Kal-El. It seems he didn’t really need her to protect him after all, seeing as he has grown up and became a hero named Superman. He also met his soulmate somewhere along the way she finds out. Both of his eyes sparkle the same azure and Kara envies him even though she knows she should be happy.  


He takes her to a family; he tells her they will take care and watch after her until she can take care of herself. When she met Jeremiah and Eliza, they were the very first humans she came in contact with, they were nice but Kara could not help but stare at the two.  


“Are you alright, dear?” Eliza asked her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.  


“You two are… soulmates?” She questioned, confused by this planet.  


Eliza smiled warmly to her, “Yes, they have those where you are from then?”  


“Soulmate exist- existed, on Krypton.” Kara corrects herself sadly. “But they were rare. Everyone had blue eyes.” This information seems to jar Kal-El as well, it seems there are somethings the Fortress of Solitude does not provide.  


“But not you?” Jeremiah speaks.  


“But not me.” She confirms with a sad smile.  


They provided her with a warm bed and nice food, Kara was happy to be in a functioning time again. She was happy to be with other people again, even if Alex- her now adoptive sister she guessed, didn’t take a liking to her right away like Jeremiah and Eliza did. She stayed quiet most of the time, after all she was the alien on a foreign planet now.  


She broke a few drinking glasses and bent a fork here and there, but she tried to keep her damage to a minimum. The yellow sun took her for a trip that’s for sure. The day she accidently tore Alex’s favorite shirt was the day she was sure she was going to die. Alex cursed and threatened but when she saw Kara tearing up from the all too loud noises because she didn’t mean to do it and she doesn’t know how to survive on this planet that is not hers, Alex’s heart broke for her.  


How can you hate someone who lost everything and was alone for so long anyways? Kara looked more like a kicked puppy than the alleged cousin of the man of steel. That’s the first night they actually carried a conversation. Two months after being on Earth, Kara felt wanted when she spoke with Alex.  


“So, people just… married whoever then?”  


“Pretty much,” Kara shrugged. “my parents weren’t soulmates but they seemed happy enough, I mean they had me after all.”  


“But you’re supposed to find your soulmate, that’s why they’re called a _soulmate_.” Alex pressed, confused by Krypton. Everyone Alex knew had different colored eyes, even people who had soulmates that matched them they always knew when it was their soulmate. “It’s not just the change in color it’s a feeling.” Alex herself had a dark brown as her right eye and her left was a lighter, amber color.  


“Yeah I know, but it’s hard. Everyone has blue eyes so finding someone that has the exact shade you’re looking for? It’s practically impossible.” She explained.  


“Yours is green though, what does that mean for you?”  


“It means my soulmate isn’t Kryptonian.” Kara clarifies.  


“So, people can have soulmate that aren’t the same species as them.” Alex deducts from what Kara tells her. “That’s cool. I wonder if my soulmate is some kind of alien then, I hope they’re attractive.” Her comment makes Kara laugh, she knows of plenty species that really aren’t attractive at _all_.  
. . .  


As she grew older, she stopped giving as much thought to the whole soulmate thing. It would happen when it was meant to and she couldn’t force it, despite most people trying to do just that with the power of technology. Kara chose to focus on the later half of what her mother told her. “Just be you.” Repeated in her head like a mantra. She had been on Earth for twelve years now. She went to high school, got a crappy job as a grocery bagger at sixteen, went to university at eighteen (thankfully never fell into the party life given human alcohol had no effect on her), she graduated with her degree in public communications, and has since lived in National City.  


She was herself, or at least as much as herself as she could be. No, she didn’t fly around and save the day like Kal-El, Clark, does but she was happy. Kara knew she had to protect herself and if that meant bringing Cat Grant her latte every morning then she’d do it.  


“Kiera, clear my schedule for this afternoon, I need an evening of chardonnay and the chip and dales.” Cat says as she exits from her elevator, taking the coffee from Kara.  


“Ah, yes ma’am.” She jots down the task on her pen pad and quickly follows her boss to her office.  


“And call Alex Morgan and tell her that on behalf of me, CatCo does support equal pay. Schedule an interview for Tuesday at 3.” She barks this at Kara as she relaxes in her CEO chair, sunglasses still resting on her face.  


“Of course, Miss Grant.” She scribbles this down too, fully intent on heading back to her desk to complete the tasks just assigned to her she glances up towards Cat, waiting for anything else. The woman merely raises a crafted brow and shoos her away with a wave of her hand.  
. . .  


Becoming Supergirl was not something Kara planned on doing, but she had to save her sister and if she was being honest- she doesn’t regret it at all. The feeling of being able to fly again was liberating and it finally felt like she was becoming who she was meant to be. Alex was scared for her at first, but they quickly settled their disputes. James and Winn were there for her as well, J’onn always there but coming along later.  


“What if you save your soulmate?” Winn asked her, spinning around in his chair at CatCo. When the two first met, he was sort of obsessed with her in this ‘Hey I haven’t met my soulmate either, maybe we can go out?’ kind of way that perturbed Kara to no end. She didn’t understand why humans went out of their way to develop a relationship with someone who wasn’t their true love.  


“Who says my soulmate lives in National City?” Kara counters, “they might not even be on Earth.” She stresses this part in a low voice that only her friend can hear.  


“Touché, I’m just saying how crazy of a coincidence would that be?”  


“Pretty crazy, but not as crazy as just bumping into them on the side of the street.” Kara dismisses the conversation with that. She has grown used to seeing green and blue when she looks in the mirror in the mornings and she doesn’t want to get her hopes up. Her soulmate not being Kryptonian was a rung off that ladder, her planet exploding was another, and being stuck in the Phantom Zone for over two decades seemed to destroy it. Even assuming if her soulmate was human, they would be in their fifties by now and even though Kara was technically the same age she isn’t quite sure how that relationship would play out.  


“Kiera!” Cat calls for her. She bids Winn goodbye and quickly escapes to her boss’s office to find her pacing from one end of her desk to the other.  


“Yes, Miss Grant?”  


“I need an interview with Supergirl ASAP. I branded her, I need to be the one to interview her first. James is friends with Superman, no? I need him to get in contact. Is Supergirl dating Superman,-“ Kara gags in her mouth a little bit at the thought of that, “are they related, do they even know each other? These are questions I need answered Kiera. Set up a staff meeting for the next hour.” Cat orders.  


“Yes, ma’am. I- I am right on it.” Kara turns and leaves, dropping a ‘follow me’ to Winn as she passes by his desk and goes straight to James’ office.  
. . .  


Alex warned her, the meeting with Cat would be dangerous. Cat Grant is many things but stupid is not one of them.  


“Kara, she’ll take one look at you and know.”  


“Wasn’t that the purpose of the glasses? Y’know make it so I’m not as recognizable?” Kara shrugs.  


“Your eyes, Kara! Cat looks at you every day she’s going to recognize you if you show up like that.” Alex is becoming frustrated with her.  


“What do I do then? I can’t just change my eye color, Alex!” Her sister huffs and remains quiet for a moment, before an idea strikes her.  


“Actually, we can.”  


“What?”  


“The DEO, we have contacts that change to match your eye color. They’re used to keep agents and their families safe.” Alex looks as though she’s came up with the most brilliant idea in history, and in some ways- she has. “I guess you’re getting another piece added to your costume, sis.”  


And so the contact quickly becomes a key piece in hiding her identity. It’s uncomfortable on her eye for the first day but she grows used to it soon enough. With enough planning she decides on how to conduct this interview.  


In Supergirl fashion, she takes Cat’s car to a cliff overlooking National City. She thought if she had shown up in her office it would be too familiar, and Cat would notice _something_ was up.  


“Well, well, if it isn’t the girl of steel. If I knew we’d be taking a hike I would’ve brought my boots.” Cat says in reference to the landscape, her voice drips sarcasm but the look of fear was clear on her face when she first stepped out of the car. Kara floats overhead, her cape flowing behind her. It’s cinematically perfect.  


“No boots necessary, Miss Grant.” She tells her, her voice coming across far more strong and powerful than it ever is when she speaks to her as Kara Danvers. “You requested an interview?” She cuts right to it, the longer she stays the more likely it is Cat will notice something about her.  


“Not batting around the bush, I like it.” Cat closes her car door; she brings a recorder out of her purse and presses the record button before beginning. “What is your name?”  


“Supergirl, surely you would know that.” Kara has to admit, she sort of enjoys being able to talk to her boss like this.  


“Cheeky.” Cat comments. “Where are you from?”  


“Krypton.”  


“What brought you here?”  


“My home planet exploded, a failure from within. I am the last daughter of Krypton.”  


“I’m sorry to hear that.” Cat offers and Kara tilts her head in acknowledgement. “What about Superman?” With each question the CEO takes a step closer and closer.  


“He is my cousin; I was sent here to protect him.”  


“Then why are we just now hearing about you? Superman has been around for a while.” Cat’s brows come together in speculation.  


“There were… complications with my arrival on Earth.” Kara explains vaguely. “But I am here now, and I am determined to protect this planet with my life.”  


“Hm.” She hums, contemplating her next question. “Have you found your soulmate?” Kara feels a pain in her chest, and flies to the backside of her boss before setting her feet on the ground. She stays facing away from her and chooses her words carefully.  


“Why do I feel like that is a question you would not be asking my cousin?”  


“Well, no. I wouldn’t. But this is simply the nature of the beast.” Cat offers. “Have you?” She presses more. Kara turns to face her.  


“Soulmates are rare on Krypton, everyone has blue eyes so it is unknown when you meet yours.” She dodges the question, not exactly providing an answer but at least it’s an explanation that sedates the famous reporter. Thankfully, the contact seems to help. Cat Grant nods her head, turns off the recorder and places it back in her purse. “That’s it?”  


“That’s it, Supergirl. Something tells me you’re uncomfortable with this conversation and I have enough material.” This is the first time Kara was able to witness (and experience) Cat Grant in action. She’s anxious to see what she can make of this brief game of twenty questions. “Am I going to have to drive myself back or are you going to be kind enough to return me back to the city?”  


“Oh! Right of course. I will take you back.” She motions for the door and as soon as Cat is inside, Supergirl takes off.  


The next day the exclusive interview with herself is published and Kara has to admit, Cat is one hell of a reporter.  
. . .  


Things begin to change all too fast for Kara’s liking. She has grown used to the role of hero for the most part and loves to help those that need it. But when Cat calls her into her office one day, she feels the secure life she’s built around her begin to crumble.  


“I am resigning as CEO of CatCo.” She says it blatantly enough.  


“What?” Kara asks, confused. “Miss Grant you can’t just… do that. You’re the founder! Your name is literally the brand- ‘CatCo Worldwide Media’.”  


“I can and I am. It’s time, Kiera.” Cat leans her elbows heavily on her desk while looking up at Kara still standing. “I have so many things I want to do and coming here every day is monotonous. And that is coming from me, how you stand to do it I’m not sure, your life is much more mundane than mine but somehow you are always here with my coffee.”  


Kara can’t help but clear her throat slightly at the implications of her life being _mundane_ but she recognizes that Cat is trying to be personal with her. “I enjoy my job, Miss Grant. Being your assistant has… prepared me.”  


“Oh cut the girl scout crap, Kara.” The older woman scoffs. Kara is more stunned that Cat actually calls her by her name. “I can see it in your eyes, this isn’t what you want. Is it?”  


“I-… I don’t know what I want.” She stumbles.  


“You need to be figuring it out then because this world waits for no one.”  


That same night, red boots touch the concrete of CatCo’s balcony and Cat comes out to greet her. Kara crosses her arms and looks down, scuffing her boot.  


“Something on your mind?” Cat asks, swirling bourbon around in her glass as she leans against the railing.  


“Kara Danvers told me you were resigning from CatCo.” She looks up. “Why?”  


Cat sighs heavily and turns to face the rest of the city. “I am… not exactly considered young anymore.” She admits begrudgingly. “Look at me. I haven’t even met my soulmate yet.”  


“So, you’re resigning to go and find your soulmate?” Kara asks, that seems like a very not-Cat thing to do.  


“Oh please, as if I’d ever fall into that trap like these millennials.” Cat sighs. “I have more I want to accomplish. I want to spend more time with my sons and if along the way I find my soulmate then… that just makes it better.”  


“I can understand that.” She admits, after all its kind of been her thought process for the past ten years. It will happen when its meant to. Kara moves and matches her boss’s stance, looking out at the city.  


“You can’t honestly believe that ridiculous contact of yours does anything to hide you having a soulmate, do you?” Cat says easily, sipping at her drink. Kara jerks and stares in bewilderment.  


“How do you…?” She isn’t even capable of finishing her sentence.  


“As if I can’t spot a soulmate façade from a mile away,” She waves her hand, “I’m the queen of all media, it’s practically my job to discover which celebrity is hiding what.” Kara’s mouth opens and closes like a fish as tries to come up with some way to tell Cat she’s wrong. “Don’t worry, Supergirl. Your secret is safe with me. I’m not going to out you to the world even though that would be excellent press.”  


“I… Thank you.” She settles.  


“No need. You’ve saved my life countless times, it’s the least I can do.”  
. . .  


Kara strides confidently into Cats office exactly 37 hours after telling her she didn’t know what she wanted. She thought long and hard on it before coming to her conclusion.  


“Kiera, what makes you think you can just-“  


“I want to be a reporter.” She cuts her off. Cats mouth closes and her brow raises, looking over her assistant. “You asked me what I wanted, I want to be a reporter.” Kara gets out, her steel fading the more Cat just sits there and watches.  


“I must admit, I didn’t think you had it in you to be so direct. It’s a good color on you.” The woman praises. “But if you think you can just come in here and expect me to give you what you want you are mistaken, Kiera. I thought you were brighter than that.”  


“But-“ Kara begins.  


“No,” she gets cut off this time, “if you want to be a reporter then you are going to go through the same thing as everyone else. No short cuts.”  


“I…” She looks down and clenches her jaw. “I will do what I have to.”  


Hearing the absolute determination in her voice causes Cat to smile, perhaps this girl wasn’t completely lost.  
. . .  


Snapper was her new boss and to say he was a hard ass would be a severe understatement. Now supporting the title of “Junior Reporter” Kara was happy to be given the chance but for the last two weeks it seemed like Snapper was doing everything in his power to break her resolve. He turned down story after story and kept telling her that everything she was doing was just wrong and Kara wasn’t sure how to fix it. It was infuriating.  


“If you would just give me the opportunity-“ She started.  


“You want an opportunity, Ponytail? Try and prove yourself or whatever it is you’re doing? Get me an interview with Lena Luthor.” He said in his gruff voice, peering at her over his glasses. Annoyance was clear on his face.  


“Lena Luthor doesn’t give interviews.” Kara scoffed at the notion.  


“You’re fired then.” Snapper said it plainly enough, the words caused Kara’s skin to crawl.  


“You can’t- you can’t just do that! Cat gave me this job.” She stuttered, baffled.  


“I think you above all people should know how easy it is to be replaced. So, either you get the interview or you’re out.” He raises his voice at the last part and sends her away. “I want a six-hundred-word column in the next 48 hours!”  


Kara was angry, so angry in fact that she crushed her favorite pen in her hand as she walked out of his office. “He wants an interview with Lena Luthor, I’ll give him an interview with Lena Luthor.” She muttered to herself.  


Everyone tried to talk her out of doing this interview with Lena more so than they did with Cat.  


“Kara if she finds out you’re Supergirl, she’s going to kill you.” James warned her when she told them during game night the next day. “She’s Lex Luthor’s sister, that entire family has it out for you and Clark.”  


“She won’t even know. The contact helps tremendously and besides, it’s either do this interview and risk her figuring it out or me getting fired from something I really want to do.” Kara sighs, “it’s a chance I have to take.”  


“I don’t like this.” Alex speaks up, shaking her head slightly from the couch.  


“We’ll be there to help if you need us.” J’onn offers her, placing a gentle hand on her should. She smiles up at him in thanks.  


“Hopefully I won’t.”  
. . .  


The entrance to Luthor Corp was grand and expensive, much like Lex himself. A security guard stopped her at the door after she exited the metal detector and did a thorough pat down. Kara had to stop herself from elbowing him in the face when he got a little too close to her chest. He grunted and allowed her past once he was satisfied she had no weapons or anything of the like; little did he know that she was a weapon.  


Easily making her way to the front desk she flashed her CatCo Press ID to the receptionist and was told the floor number to Lena Luthor’s office. Of course, it was the top floor but thankfully she managed to squeeze into one of the elevators with six other people. The others slowly got off one by one until Kara was the last present in the death trap. She was never a fan of elevators, she preferred flying to the tops of buildings.  


It came to a slow stop and the doors opened to reveal a large waiting area with a sleek black desk in the center. A woman sits behind and looks up when Kara steps out.  


“Kara Danvers? CatCo Media?” She asks, voice monotone.  


“Uhm, yes, that’s me.” Kara smiles shyly and fumbles to hand the woman her badge. At least she got one of those before being sent on this suicide mission. The woman, Jess it says on her name tag, takes and eyes Kara before pressing a button on her desk.  


“Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers with CatCo Media is here for your interview.”  


“Send her in.” Comes over the speaker and the sound of her voice sends a spark down Kara’s spine. She was about to meet Lena Luthor, and she may or may not die while doing so.  


“Her office is right through those doors.” Jess tells her while giving her back her badge and motioning towards the dark wooden panels to her left.  


“Thank you.” Kara nods and ducks her head, going for the CEO’s office. She pushes open the doors and was met with modern white. Honestly Kara was expecting something more dark and dreary for a Luthor, maybe some Victorian candles. Taking in the design of the office she doesn’t notice the woman rising from her chair until she speaks.  


“You can come in, I won’t bite.” Lena jokes, offering Kara a small smile. She looks to her then and is enraptured.  


“Oh, uh, sorry. You have a very beautiful office.” The hero stumbles and walks in, allowing the door to shut softly behind her.  


“Well thank you, I would like to say I designed it myself but…” Lena laughs lowly. “Lena Luthor, I suppose you already know that though.” She offers her hand out once Kara is close enough.  


“Kara Danvers.” As she is reaching to take it and shake her hand, the blonde notices two things.  


One- Lena had two different colored eyes, which meant she has not met her soulmate. And two- her left eye was green while her right was blue. Kara didn’t have much time to process the second one though, because as soon as their palms made contact Lena’s right eye changed and settled into a deep green.  
Kara gasped slightly and pulled her hand back immediately. Lena just looked at her with her lips slightly parted and words on the tip of her tongue. She was in just as much shock.  


“I’m guessing we just witnessed the same thing then…?” Lena finally says after a few moments where neither said a word, they simply just looked at one another.  


“I guess so.” Kara says, her heart pounding in her chest. Using her super hearing she is able to hear Lena’s doing the same. This interview just became a lot more important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy! :)  
-Nic

Kara did not know what to say, she didn’t even know how to act. This woman- this smart, beautiful, _celestial creature_; was her soulmate. And she wasn’t old. 

The two just stood there, never looking away for what seemed like eternity. Kara stared into Lena’s _oh so green_ eyes and she thought. In fact, she couldn’t stop thinking. Her mind raced over everything, such as this being some kind of cruel joke; she’s a Luthor; and of course- how is this going to work? But the question that burned in her mind that no matter how hard she thought, she couldn’t answer… ‘What about Supergirl?’ It was a hard weight that sat heavy on her chest. She never even considered the implications of the hero on her soulmate, but then again, those implications wouldn’t really matter if her soulmate wasn’t _Lena fucking Luthor_. 

Lena was the first to move; she cleared her throat and tore her gaze away from the sky eyes of the reporter. Kara still followed her body as she moved to the back of her desk and pressed a small comms button. “Jess, clear the rest of my day.” 

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” 

Kara’s head snapped up to look at Lena when she told her assistant to clear her schedule, it was no doubt she was a very busy person. Confusion settled between her two brows in an unspoken question- ‘Why?’ 

Lena saw it on her face and sighed before plopping back in her chair, “I have thought about this moment for what seems like my entire life, and while I would love to take the time to get to know you- it seems you don’t share the thrill.” They haven’t even known each other for ten minutes and Lena can already read Kara like a book. Of course she could tell something was wrong but she didn’t want her to think its because she’s not what Kara was expecting. Well… she certainly wasn’t expecting _her_ but its not a bad thing. 

“What? No, no, no. No, Lena. I’m excited to finally meet you, I’ve… I’ve waited a long time too.” Kara jumped to assure her, placing a hand on her desk. “It’s not you, there’s just something I’ve never really thought about before.” Lena nods her head. 

“You can talk to me; we are soulmates after all.” The CEO laughs, the absurdity of the situation getting to her. 

“I would-“ Kara swallows harshly and looks down at her hand planted on Lena’s white desk. “I would like to get to know you more before that.” When she glances up, she was expecting to see anger or even hurt on Lena’s face for not telling her what the issue was. But instead she sees her with a small smile of understanding. 

“We all have our demons, Kara. I share your sentiment of wanting to know each other better before letting them out.” The reporter can only match Lena’s smile, maybe this won’t be that bad. 

. . . 

The two had planned to eat lunch together, Lena thought it best to keep the whole soulmate thing under wraps but still give Snapper what he wanted. She gave a brief but detailed assessment that the reporter quickly wrote down in her notepad to go back to later. Kara was going to write one hell of an article on L-Corp in National City and how the CEO was turning the once LuthorCorp into a new, brighter role. But for now, they had something more interesting to talk about. 

“Is there anything in particular you would like, Kara?” Lena asked while leaning on her desk. Kara was sitting on the pristine white couch just across the room; her head snapped up from her notepad at the sound of Lena saying her name, it was nice- really nice. She didn’t register the question, all the could think about was the way her name sounded coming from her soulmates lips. “Food wise.” Lena reaffirmed with a raised brow. 

“Oh, uh, I really like the pot stickers from Noonan’s.” She answered, a blush creeping up her neck. 

“An order of pot stickers is on the way.” Lena said, typing onto her phone. 

“Could you… could you maybe triple that?” This time, Lena’s head was the one that jerked up. “I’m really hungry…” Kara said sheepishly with an embarrassed smile and a shrug of her shoulders. 

“A girl that can eat, I can respect that.” Lena smiled at her and turned back to her phone. 

Soon enough, Lena joined the blonde on the couch, and they carried conversation easily as they waited for their delivery. Neither were uncomfortable around each other which was a relief to Kara, but that one question still burned hot in her mind. It became even more apparent when their food did arrive, because the second Jess brought it into the office Kara’s phone started blaring the Imperial March. A ringtone reserved for her sister and her sister only. 

“I should probably take that.” She said and stood up. “It’s my sister.” Kara offered. 

“Of course.” Lena smiled, “Take your time, I make no promises some of these pot stickers will still be here when you get back though.” Kara laughed, of course her soulmate was funny. 

She slid her thumb across the screen of her phone to answer the call as she walked to the far corner of the room for some privacy. “Hey, Alex. What’s up?” 

“Metallo. He’s back.” Her sisters voice came across the line. Kara’s blood instantly ran cold at the thought of the Kryptonite infused man. “He’s in the park.” 

“Is anyone hurt?” Was the first thing Kara asked, always the hero. The question seemed to draw the attention from Lena though, despite how hard she was trying to not eavesdrop. 

“No, he’s just standing there. I think he’s waiting on you.” 

“I’ll be there.” Is all Kara said before hanging up the phone and turning to where her soulmate watched her carefully. 

“Is everything okay?” The CEO asked, quickly rising to match Kara. 

“Yes… well no. Something happened at my sister’s work and I need to go help her.” She lied easily, well- partially lied. But the thought of lying to Lena put a pit in the bottom of Kara’s stomach. 

“Oh, you should certainly go then. I hope she’s alright.” 

“She is, thank you. I’m sorry we didn’t get to have lunch.” Kara said remorsefully as she looked at the beautiful pot stickers only a few feet away from her. She was really hungry, but that would have to wait. 

“Raincheck,” Lena smiled. “but if you do feel terrible about it you can make it up to me by giving me your number?” 

“You know, if we weren’t already soulmates, I think that line would’ve worked very well.” 

. . . 

Kara had left Lena’s office in a rush to get to the park where Metallo waited for her. She was out the entrance of L-Corp when she ducked into an alley and quickly assumed the role of Supergirl. A part of her heart was saddened at having to leave so soon. 

Metallo was just standing there waiting on his nemesis to show and when she did, she was in for a beating. The two had a bit of a stand off for a while, the cyborg spewing his typically ‘I hate aliens, you need to die’ before they engaged. Kara knew the power his kryptonite heart by now and made sure to dodge the blasts coming from it. But Kara, ever so vigilant of the civilians, had to be extra cautious during this encounter. She was not one to take casualties; Metallo of course noticed this and if the hero had to guess, planned around it. 

“Catch.” He yelled to her as he threw a food truck towards a family cowering behind a park bench. Kara raced to protect them and caught the truck right before it landed on their heads. With arms bracing the vehicle, her chest is left wide open- the House of El left exposed. As soon as Kara registers it was all a setup, she heaves the truck as far away from her as possible, but she isn’t quick enough. 

A glowing beam of green light strikes her in the dead center of her core- and it burns. Feeling nails flowing through her blood, Supergirl stumbles and falls back into the ground. She screams in pain as it becomes hard to breathe. By some luck in the universe (she may even consider it luckier than Lena Luthor being her soulmate), when Kara’s head rolls to the side with darkness creeping in she sees the black SUV’s of the DEO and her sister jumping out the front seat. 

. . . 

She woke with a pounding headache and sore muscles. The heat emitting from the sunlamps made her skin slick with sweat and when she cracked her eyes open, she saw the familiarity of the Department of Extranormal Operations. Groaning, Kara sat up and was happy to see her body still in one piece; however, her suit was missing and she was instead in drab garb of the government facility. 

“Kara, you’re awake.” Alex said when she came in to check her vitals. “How do you feel?” 

“Like I got hit by a truck.” 

“You caught the truck, got hit by kryptonite.” Alex laughed and turned off the solar lamps. 

“How long have I been out?” She asked, rolling the tension from her shoulders. 

“About four hours.” 

“Four hours?” Kara said, her voice changing it pitch. “Oh Rao, Snapper is going to kill me.” 

“Already taken care of. On behalf of the 'FBI' of course, you were crucial in a case.” 

“Oh great.” That’s another lie she’s going to have to get the details about later and keep up with. “What happened to my suit?” Kara inquired when Alex sat next to her on the bed. 

“Oh, totally ruined. Winn is working on a new one for you now.” Alex grabbed her hand and squeezed while looking down. “You have to stop doing that, Kara.” All tones of humor were gone from her voice. 

“It’s my job to protect people, Alex. That’s what Supergirl does.” She assured her sister but understood where she was coming from. “Besides, I’m fine.” 

“Fine? You could have died!” Alex exclaimed, frustration taking over. Kara merely rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. “Alex, I’m okay. This isn’t the first time I’ve been hit by kryptonite and it won’t be the last.” 

“I worry about you.” 

“I know.” She looked at her sister. “I also know that with you I can do anything.” She truly meant her words and a small smile pulled at Alex’s lips. 

“C’mere.” Alex stood and pulled the blonde girl into her arms for a bone crushing hug. “I love you, sis.” 

“I love you too.” Kara beamed at her sister when they parted. 

“I know you’re an alien and all but it’s still probably not a good idea to leave that contact in for so long.” She said, pointing to her face. 

“Oh… about that…” Kara paused, suddenly nervous as she remembered the events that occurred earlier that morning. “I don’t… I’m not wearing the contact.” She stumbled to get the words out; scared of her sisters’ reaction when she told her that her soulmate was a Luthor. 

“_What?_” Alex stared hard at her. “Your eye is blue…” 

“I met my soulmate.” She said it, there. Simple enough. 

“You what? Where?” 

“Earlier today, Snapper sent me for an interview.” Kara runs a nervous hand through her hair as she waits for her sisters next question. 

“Interview? Who is it?” Kara watched Alex carefully and took a shaky breath in. 

“Lena Luthor.” She wasn’t ashamed to say it. Quite opposite really, from what little she’s spoken to her soulmate she seems like a very smart and caring person. She isn’t like Lex at all. 

“You’re kidding.” Alex denied. “Kara, please tell me you’re kidding.” 

The hero bristled at the accusatory tone, “I’m not. You don’t even know her, Alex. How can you be so quick to judge? Because she’s a Luthor?” If someone had asked Kara why she was ready to jump to Lena’s defense like that, she may not have been able to say what exactly caused her to. Maybe it was some weird soulmate thing that was written in her biology; to care about Lena and protect her. Or, maybe it’s because Kara hoped more than anything that her soulmate wasn’t a villain and that she wouldn’t have to spend the rest of her life fighting her. 

“You don’t know her either. How can you be so quick to judge her as good?” Alex spitted. 

“She’s my soulmate. I want to know her, and I have to give her the benefit of the doubt! Not to mention I actually talked to her! She’s really nice and she has so many great ideas for LuthorCorp.” First angry but now feeling defeated, Kara sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. Her powers were not back and she was feeling everything a human felt then. Maybe more. “Please don’t hate my soulmate before you’ve even met her. You mean everything to me and if all goes well so will she. I want you two to get along.” Kara pleaded, looking up into her sister’s two brown eyes. 

Alex, instantly feeling terrible for coming down so hard on her, sat down next to Kara. “I’m sorry.” She nudged her shoulder with her own. “You’re right.” 

“Thanks.” Kara murmured, bumping her sister back. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Alex broke it. 

“So… what’s she like?” At the question a genuine smile overtook Kara’s face before she could stop it. Not that she wanted to anyway. 

. . . 

Kara had taken the rest of the day off and decided to just stay in for the night, its not like she could be doing any Supergirl activities with her powers still gone. She hesitated on texting Lena or not, while she did have her number with a little green heart next to it- Kara didn’t exactly know if texting her so soon would be appropriate. ‘She’s your soulmate for Rao’s sake, just text her!’ The voice in her head screamed. 

Before she lost her steel, Kara tapped on Lena’s contact and pulled up a new conversation. 

8:37 _ Kara - Hey_

Simple but direct, right? What Kara wasn’t expecting was a reply almost instantly. 

8:38 _Lena - Hey there stranger_

8:38 _Lena - I was starting to worry about you_

Her Kryptonian heart fluttered when she read the text from Lena, she was worried about her. ‘If she only knew what actually happened…’ 

8:39 _Kara - I am A-OK! Alex was just having some issues. I’m sorry for running out on you like that_

8:39 _Lena - I understand, things happen_

‘Could she be any more perfect?’ Kara wondered to herself, practically fawning over her phone. 

8:40 _Lena - Besides, what’s two powerful women without a busy schedule?_

8:41 _Kara - Says you, Miss CEO._

Kara was smiling like a madwoman while staring at the small screen in her hand. Thankfully, with her lack of powers she didn’t have to worry about crushing her phone in excitement. She bit her lip nervously before typing out her question. 

8:41 _Kara - It may not be much, but I have an hour break at 11 tomorrow for lunch if you maybe want to try again?_

Lena’s response did not come immediately like the others had, this one took a few minutes and Kara swore if her heart rate was not 200 beats before it certainly was now. 

8:44 _Lena - I would love that._

8:44 _Kara - Awesome! :) Your office?_

8:45 _Lena - Sounds like a date, Miss Danvers ;)_

The girl of steel was completely blushing from a singular winky face- full on face red with ears burning hot. Kara honestly thought she would never feel this way, nonetheless with her soulmate. 

. . . 

Kara walked into the soon to be L-Corp at exactly 12:13 the next day after having to answer question upon question from everyone at Catco about her FBI excuse all morning; she would have been able to get there quicker if her powers had returned. One of the greatest benefits of being able to fly was not having to worry about traffic. But regardless of the late start, she had a bounce in her step and didn’t quite mind when the security guard patted her down. The real trouble began when she realized she did not have a press ID and to the front desk, no real reason to be here. 

“I’m sorry ma’am but no one is allowed up to Ms. Luthor’s floor unless its for business purposes.” The man explained to her, slightly annoyed. 

“Look, I’m supposed to get lunch with her and the more time I spend down here arguing with you the less time I get up there.” Kara herself was becoming frustrated, she had been going back and forth with this man for at least the past five minutes. He had scoffed at the notion of a fresh reporter getting lunch with the company’s CEO. “Oh, for Rao’s sake.” She said under her breath and pulled out her phone, promptly unlocking the device and calling Lena herself. “Don’t believe me? Watch.” The phone began to ring and Kara placed it on speaker phone before setting it down on the reception desk. Generally, Kara would say she had an unlimited amount of patience; but it seems that when it comes to Lena there is none to be found. 

“Hello? Kara? Is everything alright?” Lena’s voice came across with her slight accent, Kara’s heart jumped from hearing her name. 

“Hey, Lena. Yeah everything’s good, well, kind of. I’m down in the lobby, they won’t let me up.” She answered her soulmate. She was so close but so far away from her, this would be so much easier if she had her powers. Then she could have just flown right in on Lena’s balcony. ‘She doesn’t know.’ The voice in her head told her. 

“Mr. Parker.” Lena’s once warm voice to Kara was now cold as she addressed the man that was presumably Mr. Parker if the ghastly white look on his face was anything to go by. 

“Y-yes, Ms. Luthor?” He stuttered, clearly terrified. 

“Allow Ms. Danvers access to my floor whenever she pleases.” 

“Yes, of course ma’am.” Mr. Parker nodded profusely despite Lena not being able to see him. "My apologies, Miss Danvers." He said to her but Kara just stood there with the smuggest look on her face as she watched the man stumble to open the elevator doors. 

“And Kara?” Lena said. 

“Hm? Yeah?” She answered, falling back into her puppy love day dream she was in earlier. 

“Come on up, dear. I have pot stickers waiting for you.” With that said, the CEO hung up the line and Kara’s phone beeped, signaling the end of the call. Her cheeks were over come with a deep blush at Lena’s nickname; she glanced to the other two receptionists sitting at the desk to see them staring at her in bewilderment. 

Kara assumes that’s what its going to be like having the most powerful, and arguably terrifying, woman on the face of the earth as her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh what a bunch of fluff, right? If you can't tell I'm so here for powerhouse Lena that turns Kara into absolute mush ;) I know I said I would make this a two or three part story but honestly..... who knows at this point. I'm really enjoying writing these characters and relationship but I REALLY need to write my book so... updates might not be that often? Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)  
-Nic


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhh it's just a filler<3  
I've been so busy  
-Nic

Kara was beyond nervous during the elevator ride and her face was still burning hot. Lena called her _dear_, ganted it may have just been a slip up or Lena was just the kind of person to say things like that to anyone. A pang went through Kara's heart at the thought of not being the only one Lena calls dear but she pushes past it as the silver doors open. 

Jess sits calmly behind the dark desk once again; the reporter walks hesitantly up to the counter- not quite sure if she should just walk right into Lena’s office or if she should wait for the assistant to buzz her in. Jess briefly glances away from her computer to look at Kara and half heartedly says “Go on in.” Kara wonders if Lena told Jess the same thing she told Mr. Parker down in the lobby but swallows thickly and nods in appreciation to the command. 

The door feels heavier this time when she pushes it open, having to put her full body weight into the act just for the wood to even budge enough for her to slip her lithe frame in. Kara was fit outside of being an alien so for her to struggle that much, she questioned how Lena did it every single day. ‘Maybe she’s into crossfit…’ her mind thought on its own accord, the images of pale skin moving with the exercises coming with it. Kara blushed even harder than when she did down in the lobby and her throat went dry. 

“Hello, Kara.” Lena called to her the moment she stepped into the office. 

“H-hi.” Is all she can squeak out when she meets the green eyes of her soulmate standing right in front of her as if she was waiting the entire time. She feels bad for thinking of Lena like that but when she sees that porcelain complexion right there, only a few feet away- wearing a very lowcut dress and her dark hair tied up into an intricate bun- _Rao_ There’s so much skin its borderline overwhelming. She knows her face is flushed to what is probably pure red at this point and a small sweat has broken out above her brow. 

“Are you alright, dear? You don’t look so good.” Lena says, concern dripping in her voice. There it is again, dear. Her heels clack against the flooring when she steps closer to set the back of her hand on the blonde’s forehead, her other delicately grabbing her bicep. “Oh, Kara, you’re on fire!” Lena quickly shuffles and pulls a stunned Kara with her to the couch. “Here, sit down.” 

She obeys the CEO and sits ungracefully on the white furniture. Kara has never experienced anything like this; she hasn’t even thought of someone like that before. Not because she’s never seen anyone attractive (not as attractive as Lena anyways) but because she’s never physically found someone attractive before. Having a soulmate is certainly throwing her for a loop. 

“Do you feel sick?” Lena asks, sitting down next to her and automatically taking one of Kara’s hands between her own. 

“Uh. I-I.. no. No, I feel fine.” She stutters out, barely able to look into those green eyes. 

“I can get a doctor up here in seconds, Kara.” The dark-haired woman says, already pulling out her phone to make it happen. The Kryptonian’s eyes go wide, that could definitely not happen. 

“No!” Kara says, jumping and pulling Lena’s phone down. “I-I feel perfectly fine, Lena. I’m not sick.” She swallows thickly when a sharp brow is raised. “I’m just nervous to see you is all.” 

Lena blushed slightly and looked down at Kara’s hand resting gently atop hers. “If you promise then, I’ll drop it.” She offered. 

“I promise.” The hero whispered so lowly that if it wasn’t for the sake of her muscles moving, she might not have even thought she said anything. Lena looked up at her with those two, striking green eyes that already managed to take Kara’s breath away and gave her a shy smile. 

Kara cleared her throat and pulled her hand away from the brunette’s lap, offering her own nervous smile in return. “So… what about those pot stickers?” 

. . .

The two talked as they ate their lunch, but both knew that their time together was quickly dwindling down seeing as the reported had to return to CatCo soon and Lena had a meeting at noon. Kara was saddened by this; a small crinkle was forming between her brows the more she thought about saying goodbye to her soulmate. 

“Let me show you something.” Lena said suddenly, placing her food on the coffee table in front of them. She made her way to her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a small device. 

“What is it?” Kara asked, her interest piqued. The CEO came back and sat down closer next to her. 

“I have to give my favorite reporter the latest details on L-Corp technology, no?” She smiled. 

“I’m your favorite?” Kara blushed. 

“Of course, darling.” Lena grabbed her hand with her free one. “And its not just because we’re soulmates.” 

“Oh, well… thank you.” The blonde ducked her head and bumped her shoulder lightly to Lena’s. “You’re my favorite CEO.” 

“I would certainly hope so.” She laughed a melodic laugh that caused a knot to form heavy in Kara’s stomach. _This woman was perfect_. 

“So… what’s that thingy you want to show me?” 

“Oh!” Lena exclaimed as if suddenly remembering her project that would change the entire world even existed, her attention had been captivated by the shy woman sitting next to her. “This is just a prototype, so its not perfect, but the software does run smoothly- most of the time…” She trailed off, suddenly nervous at showing her soulmate the unfinished piece. Kara noted the way her cheeks became dusted with the lightest shade of pink and she decided right then that it was her favorite look on Lena. 

No one had ever seen what the famed Luthor was working on until it was a finished product ready for marketing, so for the CEO to be showing it to her- well, she felt pretty special. 

“Lena, its okay. Show me, please?” Kara urged gently with a sweet smile and a gentle hand to her knee. 

Regaining her composure, she continued, “It’s an alien detection device. The user places their thumb on this pad here-“ Lena demonstrated, using her own as an example. “and if the light turns green it indicates a positive response of human genes” the light lit to a sickly green that reminded Kara of kryptonite “like so, and if it turns red it indicates a negative response.” 

Lena did not notice how the hand on her knee stiffened or how Kara’s entire demeanor changed as she explained the new technology. Kara felt as if her entire world was falling out from beneath her- again. 

“So… you can just… out people like that..?” She breaths harshly. 

“I wouldn’t consider it outing, no.” Lena fiddles with her device but hearing the tone of the reporter causes her to stop. “I think in the medical field it could be very useful. There are so many aliens that look like us that its possible we may give them the wrong medication if we’re under the implication they are human.” Okay, so maybe that wasn’t a terrible point. 

“Some aliens don’t want their identities to be known though.” 

“I don’t really think in a life of death situation they would really care, Kara.” Lena tilted her head. “And I mean, who knows-“ she stood from the couch and smoothed out her dress, “this technology my breech into company policies. It is so easy to lie on job applications.” 

“Lena, no.” Kara warned, suddenly protective. Whether that be of her own alias or the other aliens that inhabited earth she wasn’t sure. She stood to meet her soulmate. 

“No?” The CEO gave her a puzzled look. “It’s not your call to make, Kara. I’m a businesswoman and I’ll do what I have to do to keep my company intact.” Her voice gained steel as she said those words; suddenly reminded by her board members and every other person wanting to bring L-Corp down. 

“That’s not.. I wasn’t-“ The Kryptonian tried to correct herself, she knew she stepped to far. 

“You must return to work soon, yes? It may be best you leave.” Lena stated, going to her desk to sit in her oversized chair. 

“I…” Kara deflated, her shoulders slumping. She did not know what to say to her, and this is not how she wanted their lunch to go. She retrieved her bag and notepad from the couch, pausing before taking her leave to glance back at the emerald eyed woman. “I’ll text you?” Kara offered. 

Lena merely gave a curt nod before turning to the laptop in front of her. Kara sighed and lugged the beyond heavy door open with an even heavier heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh is that some angst approaching? Most certainly  
-Nic
> 
> Reader response! Should Kara tell Lena that she's supergirl soon? Should the angst continue with mixed up soulmate feels?

**Author's Note:**

> Commentary is always appreciated :)  
-Nic


End file.
